In the case of rotor blades and stator blades it is advantageous to use lightweight, high-temperature-resistant materials, such as TiAl alloys. The disadvantage of these materials in many cases is a high level of brittleness and susceptibility to cracking, which is critical in particular in the region of the blade root on account of the types of loads and notch effect that occur there.
A method for producing turbine components by cold-gas-spraying, in which a material is sprayed by means of a cold-gas-spraying method onto a carrier, for example a ceramic core, in order to form the blade leaf, is known from Patent Application EP 1 903 127 A1. Adaptation of the materials in individual regions of the blade is not disclosed so the problem mentioned at the beginning occurs.